Instrument panel assemblies for use in automotive vehicles are known. Instrument panel assemblies typically include a base having a side portion. The side portions are disposed adjacent respective front passenger and driver doors of the vehicle. A side panel is mounted to the side portions of the base. The side panel includes tabs configured to engage mounting apertures of the side portion. However, some tabs may rub up against exterior surfaces of the side portion and thus mar the exterior surface during assembly.